The present invention relates to a controller for a model toy train set.
Most modern model toy train sets include one or more trains which travel around one or more train track loops. Each model toy train has at least one electrically controlled locomotive for moving the train around a train track loop. Each train set also includes some type of control system for controlling the movement of the electric locomotive.
Conventional toy train controllers include a plurality of outputs for providing power to control the speed and direction of the one or more electric locomotives. In addition, conventional controllers are also designed to operate other train accessories, such as a train horn and/or a train bell, associated with each output. Although they provide many control features, prior art controllers have several shortcomings.
A first shortcoming relates to input or supply power. Prior art controllers are designed to receive supply power from only one power supply. Such a design significantly limits the amount of power which can be delivered to each of the plurality of outputs. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a controller capable of receiving power from one or more power supplies and providing such power to a plurality of outputs.
A second shortcoming relates to the remote control of prior art controllers. Many prior art controllers are designed to be remotely controlled from a portable, hand held transmitter. Unfortunately, many young or novice operators experience difficulty in keeping an electric toy train under control when operating the train set from a transmitter. Accordingly, it would also be desirable to provide a controller capable of limiting the amount of output power supplied to a toy train set when the controller is remotely operated from a transmitter.
A third shortcoming relates to operator inputs. Many prior art controllers include a plurality of output channels, with each output channel controlled by a separate set of input switches. Unfortunately, the multiple sets of input switches make it confusing and difficult for an operator to control two or more output channels at the same time. Accordingly, it would also be desirable to provide a controller having a plurality of output channels which can be controlled from either a single set of input switches or from separate sets of input switches.
Further, it would also be desirable to provide a controller having a single design which overcomes each of the three identified shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention provides a controller for a model toy train set. In a first aspect of the invention, a controller includes a plurality of input connectors for receiving supply power from at least one remote power supply and a plurality of output connectors for providing output power to a train set. A control circuit selectively controls power from the input connectors to the output connectors in response to a control signal.
In a second aspect of the invention, a controller includes an output connector for providing a variable amount of output power to a train set. A first input device produces a first input signal indicating a first amount of power. A second input device provides a second input signal indicating an operator selected power value. A processor receives the first and second input signals and calculates a second amount of power equal to or less than the first amount of power. A control circuit varies supply power from a power supply to provide the output connector with output power equal to the second amount of power.
In a third aspect of the invention, a controller includes a first and second output channel for producing output signals to operate a train set. A first and second set of inputs produce input signals. A processor receives input signals from the first and second sets of inputs and produces control signals to control the first and second output channels. A programming circuit has a first mode for controlling the first output channel in response to input signals from the first set of inputs and the second output channel in response to input signals from the second set of inputs and a second mode for controlling both the first and second output channels in response to input signals from one of either the first or second set of inputs.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.